


Knows Better

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Dark, M/M, Secret Slasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew knows better, he really does...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knows Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesha/gifts).



> I had written two stories for you, but only one could be posted to the archive, so here's the extra one. I hope you like it! :D

"Tilt your head back." Warren orders, in that tone of voice that Andrew knows better than to argue with.

Knows better, but has to argue anyways, because the ropes really are too tight, and he's uncomfortable with his arms pulled so far back. "I- I don't want to. If I could just lean forward a little- or if you maybe could loosen the ropes - there's this really cool knot that they used in episode-"

The slap is so forceful that Andrew's head slams back and he just knows that he's going to have a wicked bruise across his jaw in the morning. "I already told you not to talk!" Warren practically screams.

Andrew stays silent this time.

"God! Why does your voice have to be so fucking annoying! It's like little fucking woodpecking chipmunks in my brain every time you talk, like they're pecking a goddamn tin roof, right in my ear!" Warren paces, making nervous movements with his hands.

Andrew knows he doesn't say the words to be mean, it's simply the way Warren is, but he still feels a twinge of sadness that his voice is so hard to listen to. "I'm sorry," he whispers. He isn't sure if softer is really better, but it's all he can think to say.

"Nevermind! Let's just do this before pee-wee gets back!" Warren stops pacing and comes back to stand in front of Andrew. "Now, where was I?"

"Uh, you were just about to loosen my arms," Andrew supplies, hoping that Warren's really forgotten his place in the scene, and isn't just saying it to be ironic.

Warren grins cruelly, and Andrew knows that his hope is for naught. "No, I think I was telling you to tilt your head back. I'm pretty sure that I was saying that, because then I intended to claim you, as I should have, long ago."

Warren fists his hand in Andrew's hair and tugs his head back, exposing his neck completely. Then he shifts, and the look is so natural for him that Andrew isn't sure anymore if he's talking to the First or Warren or someone else. It's been so long since they destroyed Sunnydale, and the First was supposed to be dead, but then Warren reappeared in Italy and Andrew was completely confused.

Warren licks a trail up Andrew's neck and Andrew can't stop himself from shivering in delight. Even so, he tries to protest. "You can't break my spirit entirely, you know, because I have powers that you know not and-"

"Shut up, little boy," and whoever or whatever is wearing Warren's face this time, it still speaks in Warren's voice, and Andrew hates to disobey Warren.

Another lick, and then pain, pain like seeing Episode 1 for the first time, and Andrew is slipping into darkness.

In the black, another Warren speaks, softer this time. "Let go, Dorkazoid. Let go."

Andrew thinks he should resist, thinks that he should know better, but he lets go.


End file.
